But My World Is You
by PoppetRasmussen
Summary: Just a one shot romantic piece of Delena, describing their summer vacation. What happened with the characters before and after this moment - I will leave to your imagination. AU/AH


_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness.. And you fill my head with you._

_...The whole world is sleeping, but my world is you..._

The ocean at this time looked like a black cloth, covered in tiny little sparkling spots - the reflection of the sky. The waves were building up speed and height from far out in the ocean until the peaks rose high above the salty body of water and crashed over into the cliff.

A gentle breeze rustled among the coconut palms and through her hair. He had missed her so damn much. Her face, her body, her skin. Her fragrance. And because of that right now, he could clearly smell her in the air. She was laughing happily, her eyes were sparkling and smiling and oh god in that moment, he could swear she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were brown and for him that pair of eyes exactly meant heaven, as the blue had never done. She was like a dream. And right now, he was living that dream. And he couldn't be happier.

She watched him staring at her and he looked as if he was seeing something unreal, an illusion, something so beautiful that made his jaw fall. And that made her smile shyly, shiver from the sweet feelings coming out of her heart. She never thought she was that beautiful even when other people told her so, but when it came out his mouth or she noticed his look, she knew.

She looked up the sky and watched the sparkling stars, those small shiny spots, blinking lively. She felt the light breeze again. It moved her top, which was made from gentle material and left her stomach bare. And then, he placed his hand on that spot and pulled her closer to his body. She felt the warmth coming from his hand, his body she was pressed at and his breath in her hair. And she closed her eyes, letting only these feelings take over her soul. The ocean was making loud sounds as the waves were crashing over and was spraying her legs with small drops of clean water.

His hand was still placed on her bare stomach, and he was enjoying her gentle, smooth skin. It wasn't even pressed hardly against her flesh because he thought it was so tender and delicate and he wouldn't want to hurt her. That's how precious she was to him. He would always touch her gently and carefully and would always speak to her softly because she was just such a fragile creature in his eyes.

She didn't wait a long time until turning to face him, again, and she held his face in her hands. She smiled softly at him, looking up in his blue eyes, looking up in her Damon, and then picked herself up on her toes and kissed him. She kissed him deeply. So deeply, that he wrapped his arms around her, he had to hold her, and feel her and he had to make sure that she wouldn't break that kiss soon. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

She didn't want to stop the kiss either, but she had to take a breath eventually and pulled away slowly, letting him enjoy her lips brushing against his at the last moment of this kiss. And as she inhaled, she felt her lungs fill with sweetness and the smile never left her face. She believed those beautiful emotions were coming out of her heart, that was beating rapidly at that magical moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, shutting her eyes closed again.

And he brushed his fingers in her hair, pulling it away slowly and then placed one gentle kiss on the left side of her neck. She shivered and began giggling. That sweet spot of her neck was ticklish and at the same time, he could always turn her on by kissing it, if he wanted to. He then picked her up, lifting her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The way he carried her and the way he'd always play with her like a child were one of the million things she loved about him.

He took her inside the beach villa they had rented for the summer vacation, still caring her in his arms. The room was not too small, but not too big either. It was something in the middle - they could breathe in it but they couldn't get lost in it. Its walls were in shades of beige, white and peach color and here and there was wooden dark brown furniture. It looked too luxirous and expensive and she always had her worries, because her budget wasn't that bog, but he just loved to take her on expensive beach vacations and to pamper her. The bed had these white, clear beautiful curtains, attached to the ceiling above it and as they opened the door, the curtains started blowing in the breeze. It was a beautiful view. The room had the smell of scented candles - sweet buttery french vanilla and pina colada, the smell of a coconut, pineapple and cream. The ocean breeze smell and the scented candle smell mixed into one and the final result was a wonderful, unbelieveably amazing, even erotic, fragrance.

On the way to the bedroom, they had been exchaning one of those sweet, playful kisses where she'd bite the tip of his tongue or he would suck hers, gently. He was biting her lips and was giving her sensual kisses, on her neck and on her shoulder; it was bare at that time, because he had pulled down her bra strap. He always did that. He'd do anything, even the impossible, just to get a little nakedness from her, whenever and wherever he could. Those kisses were making her so giddy and so needy, as her heart was pounding wildly, and the wetness between her legs was increasing with every touch he gave her. Soon he dropped her in bed, only to get on her top after. She was left breathless as he began kissing her deeply and profoundly, giving his best to feel her more and more. And he succeeded, because she was writhing beneath him, she was biting his lips hungrily and her hands were travelling from his butt, to his back, pulling his shirt up, to his neck and his hair. She was pulling his hair and was rolling her hips, desperate for a little pleasure.

Damon then hurried to lower the short skirt she was wearing, as he wanted to see her in her bikini. _Elena_ was hot. She was really really hot. Wearing black bikini, made from thin material, only a top with a strap pulled down and her brown, curly hair spilled all over the pillow her head was laid on. Her breasts were showing out of the top and they looked kind of inflated, as if she was wearing a corset. It took him a moment to consider what he was seeing and to admire it. Then he leaned and started placing wet kisses on the skin of her stomach. She moaned softly and put her arms above her head, waiting for the moment he would finally go down, to the spot she wanted him to.

He kept placing kisses on her smooth skin, rubbing his nose in it, inhaling that sweet-Elena-smell. He loved that smell so much. He smiled, unbelieving he had her in his arms again. And he continued kissing her, getting to the outline of her bikini and softly kissed that bare part of her. Without thinking, he slid the panties off quickly and smiled again at the view of the freshly shaved spot between her legs. He caresses her hip and slid his hand under her thigh, pulling it apart from the other.

Elena was burning with desire and wanted to be touched desperately but she still didn't feel ready. The view she had wasn't that pleasant compared to the view he had. So she pulled her leg away and pushed him in the chest with her foot. Damon fell on the matress and she giggled softly, getting on his top. At first she kissed him and then she took his shirt off. She ran her fingers on his chest, admiring his strong body. Then she scratched him with her nails, in a way to show him that she couldn't wait to finally have him inside of her. And by the look in his eyes, she realized he must feel the same.

She unbuttoned his pants, rushing, and began sliding them down. She noticed that huge buldge in his pants and she became even more aroused than she already was. She bit her lip hardly and lowered his black underwear and teased his erection with the tip of her fingers. She was more than ready to feel him now, she needed to feel him, she needed to kiss him. She laid on her back and pulled him by the hand.

He was more than ready too and as he got closer and intertwined his fingers with hers, he leaned down and kissed her. So passionately that she couldn't breathe. But everything was out of love. Their love had always been like this - it was passionate, consuming, overpowering...

As their tongues travelled together and explored each other's mouths, Damon slipped inside of Elena gently and suddenly flew to the seventh heaven. She was paradise. She was so wet and tight and warm and he felt so good to be inside of her, he could feel both her body and soul. He pulled out and thrusted back inside, and then repeated. She met him thrust for thrust as her hands travelled from his arms and upper back to his lower back and his butt.

His hands were travelling all over her bare body as well, because he couldn't help but touch her while they were making love. They were sharing feelings of love, lust and emotions and were exchaning deep, passionate kisses.

He soon began moving fast and hard, thrusting ever so deeply and hit sweet spots inside of her, that gave her wonderful sensations. She opened her mouth and the only thing that came out, was a pleasure-filled moan. It was loud and she continued whining and whimpering as he was thrusting fast inside of her. She wrapped her leg around his body when he started thrusting in just the right pace, at just the right spot and she was about to explode.

The white curtains kept blowing in the ocean breeze as they were making love and the scented candles were burning in the dark.

"Damon..." She tried to speak but the pleasure was so strong that she couldn't help but moan and the talking was becoming harder with every move he made inside of her. "We are gonna ooooh we are gonna burn the curtains."

"We already are burning." He whispered as he kept moving and soon got her to the edge, enjoying her loud moans. He followed her after and collapsed, burying his face in her neck, because of the strong orgasm.

Elena was breathing heavily, satisfied with the bliss of her orgasm. Damon caressed her supple cheek and touched her nose with his. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. But he laid on his back on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. She looked so beautiful. He loved touching her when she was naked and he traced his fingers on the bare skin of her arm and then on her back. She felt giggly again and nestled in him, gazing in his eyes. She was in love with the way he was staring at her and the way he was touching her, it simply was making her heart shake with excitement all the time when she was with him, but when laying in his strong arms, feeling the heat of his body and the tenderness of his touch, she felt like she was in paradise and she wasn't even realazing that she was smiling like an idiot.

He traced his fingers to her lower back and then to her butt cheek, cupping it in his hand.

She asked sweetly. "What about the kiss?"

Back in time, when they were drown apart, they were both feeling so heartbroken that they never thought they were gonna forget that feeling. His heart was completely crashed, his breath was ripped from his lungs and the air he was supposed to breathe was thick. He couldn't eat because the pain coming out from his heart was so much, that his stomach was tied in knots. The pain had radiated in his whole body and he couldn't shake it off. It was the same with her. The pain had been so afflictive and torturous that she couldn't sleep and she felt like her heart was going to burst with emotion. It was like he had been ripped out of her heart and out of her life. That piece of him she carried with her had been ripped out - and she couldn't live.

But after it, as they found their way back to each other, the pain seemed far away and they were burning with consuming, passionate love.

And as they laid on the king-sized bed, curtains blowing in the air, snuggled in each others arms, he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were still forming a smile, but they puckered at the feeling of his, brushing them. Soon, she parted her lips, letting him slide his tongue inside her mouth and they began kissing, investing emotion and draining each other. They were fire. A burning desire.

Damon swirled his tongue around Elena's and she buried her fingers in his black raven hair. They were tasting each other and wished for the moment to last forever. She made a small pause to get some air, but still brushed her lips on his and wrapped her leg around him, as if she was trying to keep him there evermore. She wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

And he felt just the same. His fingers were still travelling on her bare skin, her backside, examining her beautiful curves. "Dance for me." He then whispered, breaking the silence.

She giggled and clearly got excited because she immediately got up and kneeled to the suitcase. She took something like a dressing gown. It was silky and it was transparent enough for him to see her naked body while she danced. She loved dancing for him, because the expression he had while she did so, was worth hundred million dollars. And she loved teasing him. She giggled once again and turned on some music.

She began moving her body in the rhythm, at first slowly as the music started, and then she started making circles small and large, with her hips and chest. As the music went on, she began swirling her whole body and as she did so, she gently moved her dressing gown, showing a little nudeness here and there.

That was driving Damon insane. The way Elena moved her hips and her hands, her belly. He watched her and each of her movements were making him breathless and he was in a huge need of touching her and feeling her sexy body close to him again. His face expression was really precious, he looked as if he had been consumed by some ghost, he had his jaw fallen and his eyes locked only and only on Elena. He was almost drooling at the way she kept rolling her hips, her butt and her belly. Her curles were jumping in the air as she kept doing this sexy dance. She was tall and she was slim and had large breasts which were coming out of her dressing gown. No flower, no goddess could compare with her beauty.

Elena slowly approached the bed with dance moves, pulled the curtain and threw it over his head, giggling happily. He pulled it away so he could keep watching her and his heart started beating fast in his chest when she finally got close to him and leaned to his face. She looked as if she was going to kiss him and she was burning to do it but instead she put her finger between her and his lips, teasing him even more. Then she giggled again and continued with her dancing. She used hip isolations to interpret the music and danced so close to him that he started touching her without her permission. But she let him do it, because she already needed his touch. She needed to feel him as much as possible, otherwise she would have died.

He pulled her clothe, revealing her nakedness fully in front of his ocean blue eyes and she finally gave in, falling on the matress in his strong arms, kissing him devouringly. They made short breaths, their fingers touched, she could feel his hot breath on her neck...

And it started all over again. Their heated bodies, their passionate kisses, the strong desire. God, it was such a powerful love.

The slick sweat glided down their skins as they kept kissing. But Elena broke the kiss slowly and bit Damon's lower lip gently, taking her time to appreciate his beautiful looks. "Oh." She said out loud and began placing little suckable kisses on his neck and went all the way down to his chest and his abs, inhaling the smell of his skin. It was such a manly-Damon smell and salt and ancient infinity. She loved his scent just as much as he loved hers. He was hers.

She sat on his lap and slid her hands up his chest, still enjoying him. She had this light smile on her face and she was still on the seventh heaven, because that's exactly how he was making her feel.

Damon chuckled softly and pushed her on the matress. Then he turned his body to hers, slid his fingers in her hair, holding her head and gazed deeply in her beautiful, sparkling doe eyes. Sparkling because of him. She was happy only because of him. And he was going to make sure it would last forever.

It was ironic how when she wasn't around him, she would be talking about him all day but when she was with him, she was speechless, silent and focused only on him. No words were needed in their precious time. At least not a lot of words.

They laid there and listened to the stormy ocean. Wave after wave crashed and the salty smell was seizing the room. It suddenly lightened, as a lighting striked from the sky. Then there was a loud kaboom that broke the silence of the night, seconds before the sound of bliss. The rain poured down, giving a sense of calming motion and bringing another wonderful, clean smell in the room. A little coldness made its way through the half-opened door and made Elena's bare body shiver.

That was when Damon ran his hands on her stomach and began tickling her and she began giggling uncontrolably in his arms. Damon loved the sound of the ocean. He loved the sound of the rain. But no sound in the world he loved more than he loved the sound of Elena's giggles. The rain was tapping on the leaves and thrumming on the roof, but all he could hear now was her giggles. She was pushing the arms of the love of her life gently. And Damon kept on going and going because that smile, that was the thing he lived for.

**Feel free to review and express your opinion! :)**


End file.
